highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Terence Coventry
Terence Coventry was an immortal of English origin. MacLeod first met Coventry in 1786 in rural England. A young woman ran out of the woods and went to Duncan who seemed appreciative of the way she clung to him. Coventry approached the two and sensed Duncan who was not pleased to see another Immortal. The young woman claimed that Coventry had tried to rape her. When Coventry approached Duncan, he told Coventry that the lady was under his protection. Coventry asked if he knew what he was protecting. MacLeod said it didn't matter, that though he didn't wish to fight he would do so to protect "what's left" of her honor. Coventry brandished his sword,'' "It is clear she has none left to protect."'' As the two men exchanged blows, Coventry assured MacLeod he'd been duped, that the woman was a barmaid who had stolen his purse. MacLeod asked for proof and Coventry pointed out the woman was stealing MacLeod's horse. '' "See how chivalry is rewarded?"'' The fight, never enthusiastically pursued, fell apart, and Coventry said he'd buy the ale but was without even a penny. MacLeod pointed out he still had his horse and if he provided transport to the next town, MacLeod would buy the drinks. In the present day, Coventry gained a title before moving to America. In the late 1980s, he met a mortal woman named Carolyn Marsh and the two fell in love. He entertained her with stories of his past for years, without telling her what he was. She told him he should write a book, and he laughed. Finally he told her the truth, that he was immortal, and the stories he had told were about him. At last is was she who wrote a romance novel based on what he had told her of his life, but she was angry enough with him to make "Terence Coventry" the villain of the soon to be best seller and "Duncan MacLeod" the hero. At a promotion party for the book, Coventry encountered MacLeod and Amanda. The two men recognized each other and MacLeod asked if Coventry was there for him. "Don't flatter yourself, no, I'm here for her," he said, indicating Carolyn Marsh. As the three immortals talked, both Coventry and Amanda were in accord, discussing methods of disabling Marsh, a broken arm, poison,'' "a stake through the heart."'' After the party, back at the dojo, Coventry appeared, drunk, and accused MacLeod of sleeping with Carolyn. MacLeod swore he had been no where near her. He clumsily punched MacLeod, "Don't get between us again!" and wandered out of the dojo, only to come running back when he heard Carolyn's voice just after MacLeod hustled her out of the building. He called MacLeod a skunk and fell into drunken slumber on MacLeod's shoulder. MacLeod slipped away and left the man on the dojo bench for the night. The following day, Carolyn admitted to MacLeod that she and Coventry "were once an item...and now we're not." MacLeod then understood she had made Coventry the villain in her book just to get back at him. Coventry then turned up at Carolyn’s book signing where he accused her of "sticking knives in my back." ''She told him to "...take a hike before Duncan MacLeod gets here"'' at which point, he simply threw her over his shoulder and left the store to the applause of her fans. As Coventry and Carolyn spoke, she told him she could put what she liked in her books. "Not when you use my name." ''He told her she should never have written any of it, and asked why she was doing it. She suggested that they just ''"call it quits" since he seem to be interested only in the book. He told it was not all he was interested in, and asked that she come to the house for dinner, that he would make it, and it would just be the two of them. She could talk and he would listen. She said that would be different, and gave him a definite "maybe" on the date. MacLeod became concerned that Coventry meant to kill Carolyn and went to his house, where Coventry is making a hash out of dinner, absently pouring a great deal of salt into it as he asked if MacLeod was there to be "the lady's champion on a white charger." MacLeod insulted his culinary skills, and Coventry took offense. The two men then engaged in a duel, Coventry armed with a wooden spoon, MacLeod with a burnt turkey leg. As the fight progressed through the house, they exchanged insults and MacLoed lobbed the leg at him. "Missed!" ''crowed Coventry, only to have his wooden spoon decapitated by MacLeod's katana. Coventry then tossed the spoon aside and removed his apron, before pulling his sword from the umbrella stand. They fenced, chasing each other around the foyer, but then they sensed another immortal, and both men turned their parries into neat circles which put their swords behind their backs as Carolyn and Amanda came in. Carolyn was enthralled, ''"Fighting over me, how romantic!" '' Coventry agreed that they were and advanced on MacLeod again, ''"You won't have her!" ''MacLeod said h e didn't want her. Coventry impaled a chair and asked, ''"What kind of hero are you coming between a man and his wife?" MacLeod, startled, assured Coventry he had not known they were married, Amanda backed him up as the duel continued across the coffee table. MacLeod said there was nothing between them, but Coventry demanded to know why she had then left him. Amanda said, "Because she loves you, you big dope!" The confusing revelation stopped the duel, with both men completely puzzled. Amanda explained the stories he'd told made him too good to be true, that Carolyn felt she couldn't compete with his past. "Those stories I told, I told them to you because I trust you. Because I wanted you to know me. Those people, those places, they were my life. But you Carolyn you are my life." Weapon Coventry used a Spanish Broadsword, and had carried the same blade for centuries. Coventry Coventry